Do Me A Favor ?
by b.savannah47
Summary: Marceline and Finn are asked by PB to do a simple favor. Not knowing that the little favor will grow into a big problem. Can our characters complete the simple task , read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Welp , I'm back but with a new story this time around. Lol tell me how you like it.

"MARCY , MARCY , MARCY , MARCY!" Finn screamed banging his foot and fist against her wooden door. Screaming his lungs out trying to wake up the vampire from her slumber , " MARCY WAKE UP , YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME TODAY!" he cooed. " I promised you nothing you nutcase" she sighed floating behind him , he jumped up shocked and pressed his back against her front door. She smirked at him , soaking in his startled reaction " Don't scare me like that glob" he huffed. Marceline chuckled , Finn stood up straight " You did promise to come with me to The Candy Kingdom " he pointed out. " No I didn't ..." she closed her eyes and began to remember " Damn it...I did say that" she grumbled wiping her face in annoyance. " Fine , let's go " she hissed Finn smiled cheerily , and raced to catch up with her . The Land of Ooo was slowly being consumed by darkness , Marceline felt a little bit at ease with the dark wrapping around her. Made her want to sing a little tune , " Marceline slow down " Finn rasped jogging tiredly.

Marceline looked at him and thinned her lips she landed on the ground " Sheesh Finn , don't tell me that you are getting weak". Finn shoved his fist into the air " NEVER!" , Marceline grinned " That's what I thought hero , now come on Bonnie is probably wondering where we are." She floated again the picked Finn up by his arms and quickly headed to Candy Kingdom. " One ... Two... Three" Bonnie counted counting the drips the plopped into a green vile. Her goggles fogged up a bit while squinted at the chemical in front of her. Her pink tongue slowly slipped out her mouth , while she focused on how the chemical bubbled. "BONNIE!" " PB!" Finn and Marceline screamed flying through her window, she jolted upwards to their load noise. Marceline dropped Finn on the wood floor while she floated , over to her long time pink- haired friend. "Marceline and Finn you almost caused me to ruin my experiment " she warned.

Finn laughed " Sorry PB." " It's alright Finn... Marceline ?" she looked at the vampire expecting the apology. Marceline was upside down , her black hair tickled Bonnie's nose , PB scrunched up her nose and swatted away the hair. Marceline snickered " So what you bring us here for Bonnie?" Marceline asked laying on her stomach and floated down to Finn's height. Bonnie glared at Marceline then turned to her chalk board " I want you and Finn to pick up a Quantum Black Crystal " she informed. Tapping the picture on the board , " What for ?" Finn asked clenching one of his backpack straps , " Well the energy inside the crystal harbors an immense energy strong enough-". " Cut to the chase Bonnie" Marceline whined " In simpler words it's able to get rid of all evil in Ooo" Bonnie sighed.

Finn and Marceline looked at her wide eyed " You can't be serious..." Marcy rasped " I'm quite serious I studied up on it , Quantum black crystal is like a black hole that will suck up all evil". " Bu...But how do we even find this thing ?" Finn asked , Bonnie grinned " Glad you asked that " she began handing them maps and compasses , along with a few photos. "These items will help you on your journey " she chimed , Marceline scanned through the map. " You had this all planned out didn't you PB-" Finn began " This Crystal isn't in our dimension ...is it ." Marceline asked looking at Bonnie. "No, it's not in our world ...it's in the land of Aaa" " The Land of Aaa... never heard of it." Finn looked at her puzzled. " You dunce it's in another dimension !" Marcy screeched , " meaning unless you can travel through portals of course you never heard of it !". Finn blinked and scratched his stomach " How do we get to ... Aaa?" he asked looking at Bonnie.

"I was thinking that so I made a time defibilater to send you guys here and there with ease. " She sighed and went to her closet rummaging around . Marceline and Finn watched as she thrown out clown shoes , ham , cinnamon-bun , and old tombstones . " Here we are" she yelled holding up a large gun with flashing buttons and electricity sparks. Marceline and Finn scooted back a few steps from the machine , " What's the problem?" Bonnie asked "That ." Looks" " Dangerous" Marcy and Finn said in unison. " Oh stop being such blargs this baby is completely safe." she grinned patting the gun it shot out a bit of smoke. " ...How you know that it's safe?" Finn asked his voice cracking a bit. " I had Peppermint butler test it out " she smiled , Marceline and Finn looked at one another.

" Alright ...we will give it a try." Finn hesitated taking the gun from Bonnie , " Good now you guys need to just , press the red button and make sure the gun is fully charged" Bonnie explained. Marceline took the gun and observed it , while Finn shoved the map into his backpack , and shoved a photo of the crystal into his shirt pouch. "Oh by the way the time in the land of Aaa is a little different than in Ooo , they are ahead by one day." Marceline nodded at Bonnie , "...Ready Marceline ?" Finn asked , she frowned at the her new troublesome task. " Yeah let's get this over with. " Marcy pressed the red button electricity , sparked around them Bonnie smiled adjusting her goggles.

The sparks fizzled out , leaving a dust smudge in the middle of her floor. " That gun worked better than I expected , to think it was only a prototype." she grinned. Marcy and Finn spun and spiraled in a blue vortex , Finn flapped his arms rapidly trying to get back on his feet. Marceline gently floated by him , she watched as he panicked " Aghhh this is just like being in the ocean!" he screeched. Marceline rolled her eyes at him and chuckled , she grabbed his wrist. There was a bright light at the end of the tunnel , they flopped out the hole and onto the green grass. Marceline spat out grass , while Finn held his head feeling it spin. Marcy sat up and looked around " ... IT DIDN'T WORK!" Finn yelped " We are still in Ooo." "Damn it Bonnie " Marceline grumbled getting up wiping the grass off her sweater.

Finn , hunched over " Man... I really wanted to see Aaa " he cried , Marceline didn't say it but she was interested in seeing Ooo also. " Come on , let's go back to the Candy Kingdom and complain to Bonnie about her damn machine" she roared. Finn lifted up his arms and Marceline grabbed them and soared to the Candy Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like stopping this Fanfic and continue on with the other Adventure Time story. I feel like the other story has a better plot than this one. **

The Candy Kngdom was quiet while Marceline and Finn flown above. Finn felt his arm cramping up , he sighed in relief when they landed into the experiment room. "PB !" Finn screamed "PB WHERE ARE Y-" Marceline was sniffing the air, and covered Finn's mouth. He mumbled trying to pull her hand away, it only made her grip tighter. Marceline's eyes glowed dark red, she hissed silently. Her nose flared and her ears twitched , she coiled Finn closer to her. His mouth was free since Marcy was hugging him , "Marcy wha-" she cut him off with her finger. Her glowing eyes looked at the door while they floated up toward the ceiling. There was a tiny creak , the door knob was opening. Marcrline's body tensed up the door opened , the figure walked through the door. And turned on the light , Marceline hovered behind the figure Finn was looking wide eyed at the figure, it turned around.

"Oh ...well hello there you gave me quite a-" Marceline dropped Finn and pounced on the person. Finn hunched over rubbing his head , he looked at Marcy. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT YOU DO WITH BONNIE ?" Mar-Mar hissed into the man's face. Who was looking away from her, "Ma' am ... I have no idea who this Bonnie person is" , "Lies why are you in her house ?" Marcy bared her teeth. The guy held his hands up in defense , "Marcy" she turned and looked at Finn." I think he's telling the truth" Finn pointed , Marceline looked at the guy and noticed his scared exterior. Marceline's muscles relaxed she stood over him and backed up. The guy quickly scrambled to his feet , and held his chest "Who...who are you people?" , "I'm Finn the human and That's Marceline the vampire queen". ""Well nice to meet you both...I'm Prince Bubble gum " , Marceline and Finn starred at him shocked.

"P-PRINCE!" Finn and Marceline screamed , "Yes Prince some people call me Baron ...but that's mostly close friends". "Where...what...what land are we in?" Marceline asked , Finn pulled out the map. "This is the land of Aaa" Prine Bubblegum said slowly walking back to the shelf , Marceline was looking at Finn. She felt a cold metal object on her cheek , her eyes scaled over to Prince Bubblegum. Who was starring at them with a serious scowl, "Where did you people come from?" Prince asked his finger gently pressed the trigger. "We're are from the land Ooo" Finn answered stiffening up, Marceline hissed and smacked the gun quickly. And she pinned him to the wall by his neck, he grasped her hand. While her grip tightened , Finn ran up and yanked Marcy away. "Marceline calm down " Finn whined she let Prince Bubblegum go, he slid to the ground coughing.

Finn patted Prince Bubblegum 's back , "Land of Ooo" Prince Bubblegum chocked . He finished and walked to the map, "You two are from another dimension...how and why?". "With a dimension fibelator gun and we came for this.." Finn placed the fibelator and pointed to the black crystal picture. Baron picked up the picture "Why do you need the black crystal ?" Baron tapped the picture, and furrowed his brow. "To get rid of all evil in the Land of Ooo" Finn answered , "Bonnie is our friend she looks like you but only ...a girl" Marceline blinked. Baron tapped his chin , "This is interesting because there are people that look like you two but different genders". Finn and Marceline looked at him shocked and confused , "But you guys won't meet them since the route to where the crystal is..." Baron took out a marker. And drew red lines across the map , "Here ." Marceline and Finn scratched their chin , "You two can leave now if you would like".

"Although I recommend you don't being that theirs loads of dark venomous creatures that lurk the area" Prince Bubblegum smiled creepily. Marceline and Finn sweat dropped , " But PB wants the crystal as soon as possible " Marcy commented floating upside down. " Oh hehehe PB can wait till the morning" Finn spoke sheepishly , "I shall arrange rooms for you both if you choose to stay till morning". Prince Bubblegum walked towards and inter-come and began talking. " Come On Marcy can we stay till night?" Finn begged , praying to not meet venom creatures. "Fine ... you are lucky I'm tired Hero" Marceline crossed her arms , "My Orange Guards will show you to your bedrooms" Prince Bubblegum sighed. He rubbed his temples " My Orange guards are hard of hearing so please bare with them". The Orange guards trampled into the room , " This way guests" they babbled , Marceline and Finn walked past Prince Bubblegum. "Remember Orange Guards to their rooms" "Wahhh?" " To their rooms." "Wahhh?" "TO their rooms Orange Guards".

They nodded " Ohhhh" and walked out, the room was empty , Prince Bubblegum wiped his face " So hard of hearing". " This castle looks just like PB's only a darker pink" Finn gawked , " Yeah at least you won't have to be worried about getting lost" Marcy grinned hovering over Finn. A Orange Guard stopped at a room , " You are in here Finn the Human" Finn walked inside it was a plain old room , no pictures , a bed , a window that's it. The door closed behind him, " Well PB's castle has more decorations" Finn frowned dropping his bag on the floor. "Finn ... Finn..." Finn opened the door and saw Marceline in a room across from his. " I thought you guys went down the hall" Finn looked confused , " No Hero they placed us together so we won't feel uncomfortable" Marceline rubbed her neck.

Finn nodded and yawned " Well night Marcy " Finn waved and closed the door , knowing that Marceline doesn't say goodnight. Marceline yawned her fans glistened in the moonlight. She retreated back into her room , ignoring the loud " What" coming from the Orange guards down the hall. She floated to the bed " Tomorrow we are getting the crystal then we are going home , we are not over staying are welcome here" Marceline planned.


End file.
